warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Rams
Chapter History Founding The Rams were established during the 22nd founding in early-M37. Notable Campaigns First Blood: WAAAGH! Kotzik Some attribute it to a malevolent universe or the scheme of a malignant chaos lord, that the newly formed chapter was battletested virtually on day one of its deployment to Delkhii. Be it karma or coincidence, the lesser Ork WAAAGH! Kotzik hit Delkhii out of nowhere. It is widely accepted, that this WAAAGH! fell victim to some warp phenomenon, which caused it to reenter the material universe a whole 37 years later and thousands of lightyears away from it's last known whereabout, literally crash-diving into the northern desolation of Delkhii. Because of the difficult terrain at the Ork's remote crash site, the fighting was fierce and took a huge toll of slain battle-brothers. The chapter's losses amounted to nearly three full companies and thousands of auxilliaries. In the end, the WAAAGH! was obliterated and the Golden Rams had their very first lore of heroism. In addition, they earned a reputation of being experts in mountain warfare. However, since the landfall of the greenskins, the northern hemisphere is pleagued with recurring rampages of (not so) feral Ork tribes. The Khodyak Cleansing During the opening years of the 4th century in the 38th millenium, the Inquisition investigated suspicious activities of the governmental bodies of the industrial world of Khodyak in the Scillion sector. The inquiry unearthed a widespread infiltration of the higher echelons of the political caste by chaos cultists. Although the Inquisition (along with forces of the Imperial Guard and the Adeptus Arbites) struck fast and hard, several thousand cultists managed to escape into the caverns below the Phelkor vulcano, which they had already converted into a sanctuary and stronghold. As the resources at hand proved inadequate to fumigate the cultists and their daemonic masters, the Inquisition asked the Golden Rams for assistance, which was happily granted. A combined detachment from the 3rd company ripped through the fortifications and cremated all resistance in a months long campaign of underground warfare, which later became known as the "Dungeon Crawling" among the Rams. The Green Plague The second half of M39 saw a constant trickle of Ork incursions in Scillion and it's vicinity. Most of the active forces of the chapter were permanently en route from one hotspot to the next. This changed in 971.M39, when Waaagh! Wadenbayssa absorbed the various warbands and headed straight for the hive worlds of the Tangpoche cluster. The Imperial Navy managed to tackle the Ork fleet above N'gor, but it was up to the Rams to confront the greenskins on the surface, as orbital bombardment proved to be ineffective. It took the better part of a year to pin the bulk of the horde in the jungles of N'gor, but the Orks were eventually decimated to a level, that the planetary forces could handle. During this campaign, the devastators of the 4th company established a "death zone" on a mountain pass. Tens of thousands of routed Orks fled uphill, away from the advancing assault and tactical squads of the Rams, and fell in the crossfire from heavy flamers and bolters. The crossfire was later described as "an avalanche of fire and bullets" by eyewitnesses, or as a "Feuerwalze" (which happens to be a term from the tactical manuals of the Imperial Guard). The Rescue of Gjangdhe In 317.M40 a Ork boss named Miststykk managed to unite several tribes of the northern desolation and salvage artifacts, technology and materials from the remains of the crashed Ork fleet. The horde then ravaged several monasteries and settlements in the western Gimbalai, before they were brought to a crushing full stop at the walls of the Gjandhe monastery. The two devastator squads taking part in this operation where hailed and glorified by the monks as "Damdjen". No one could make any sense of this name until a young codicier was gifted with a mental image of the concept by the Kenpho of said monastery. He translated this image into the term "protecting devil", or "Schutzteufel", as it was spoken in the archaic tongue of his ancestors. The 4th company adopted the second term as their inofficial callsign, as the first one surely would have agitated the Inquisition (their choice did that too, but to a lesser degree). Category:22nd Founding Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Recruitment The Golden Rams draw their aspirants mostly from the nomadic tribes and warrior clans of the northern hemisphere of Delkhii, although some promising individuals from the city states are occasionally drafted too. As the general populance of Delkhii is unaware of the Imperium of Man and the presence of the space marines, these draftings are disguised as rites of passage or religious quests and supervised by specially educated local agents. Aspirants, who fail the subsequent tests by the chapter's apothecary or prove inadequate otherwise, are frequently given the opportunity to serve as laymen, a position slightly more prestigious than that of an ordinary chapter serf. Chapter Traditions * Crimson Fist: Some companies retain the tradition of the Crimson Fists and colour their gauntlets in crimson red after achieving first blood or greate deeds of valor. * Chapter Name: Neophytes are given chapter names from a list in an ancient tome, which is kept in the Reclusiam. Their old, secular names are reserved for communication with "outsiders". Chapter Organisation The Golden Rams are a codex-compliant chapter, with only minor deviations from Gulliman's word and intention. Like most codex-compliant chapters, the Golden Rams field 10 companies of 10 squads each. Each company is led by a captain, who -- in addition to his company command -- is in charge of a particular aspect of the chapter's logistics. Although the Rams thouroughly maintain the versatility and flexibility of the space marines, some companies developed a kind of specialization for different types of engagements and tactics over time. Chapter Command Chapter Master: Br. Gabriel (Genkhis Torje), Governor of Delkhii The Strategium is his informal advisory board of distinguished chapter brothers. It usually includes the Master of Sanctity, the Master of the Marches, the Master of the Armory, the Master of the Secrets, the Chief Librarian and the Master of the Fleet. Chapter Reclusiam Master of Sanctity: Chpl. George (Chotak Chodjong) Reclusiarch: Chpl. Agilus (Delek Sampo) Logisticiam Cellerar (Warden of the Gates): Lay. Kunzan Rabten The Cellerar oversees the approx. 1,500 serfs and servitors of the monastery and organises the mundane day-to-day operations of the household. He is appointed by the Chapter Master and reports to him and the Master of Sanctity. The Cellerar and his staff act as proxies between the chapter command and the planetary population. Layman Kunzan is the latest patriarch of a dynasty of high ranking chapter serfs. His only flaw is (in his eyes), that he has seven daughters, but no son and heir... Chapter Apothecarion Chief Apothecary: Br. Lazarus (Jukney Larkje) Librarius Chief Librarian: Br. Luzian (Tenzin Rikpa) The gene pool of the Delkhii population is astonishingly homogeneous and stable; mutations -- including psykers -- are very rare. The Rams therefore depend largely on the Scholastica Psykana for their librarians and almost never have more than a handfull of them. Brother Luzian was taken by the Black Ships as an infant and has no memory of his original name or heritage. He adopted his secular and his chapter name when he entered the chapter as a Lexicanium. Chapter Fleet Master of the Fleet: Cmd. Ezechiel Aubrey The commander is the only member of the Strategium, who is not an augmented Space Marine, but a mere mortal. Nothing is known about his career in the Imperial Navy or why he choose to abandon it. However, he proved his naval and tactical skills and his loyality to the chapter time and again. * 2 Battle Barges, the "Acheron" and "Cocytus" * 6 Strike Cruisers * 17 Nova, Firestorm and Gladius Escort Frigates * 48 Thunderhawks Chapter Armory Master of the Forge: Br. Claudius (Kalzan Gotcha) The Rams do not assign dedicated transports to their squads and companies, but draw from the chapter's vehicle pool according to tactical needs. * 48 Rhinos * 35 Drop pods * 12 Land Speeders * 10 Gunships (Stormravens & Stormtalons) * 7 Land Raiders (Crusader & Redeemer) * 5 Vindicators * 2 Whirlwinds * 9 Predators * 4 Thunderfire cannons * 12 Centurion warsuits * Assault and Attack Bikes 1st (Veteran) Battle Company, "Archangels" (white trim) Captain: Br. Michael (Paltan Gialzen), Master of the Marches * 6 Veteran squads * 1 Vanguard squad * 1 Assault squad * 1 Sternguard squad * 1 Devastator squad * 2 Venerable Dreadnoughts, Br. Nereus & Br. Bantus 2nd (Battle) Company, "Capricorns" (gold trim) Captain: Br. Cyril (Palgon Garuda), Master of the Rites * 4 Tactical squads * 4 Assault squads * 2 Devastator squads The 2nd company excels at combat in difficult terrain, especially alpine mountains. They make heavy use of jump packs and regularly field Stormravens and Stormtalons as support. 3rd (Battle) Company, "Motörheads" (red trim) Captain: Br. Constantine (Dokar Norbu), Master of Sieges * 6 Tactical squads * 2 Assault squads * 2 Devastator squads * 2 Ironclad Dreadnoughts, Br. Ramwold & Br. Vitus The 3rd company often deploys Centurion siegebreakers and Vindicator tanks. 4th (Battle) Company, "Schutzteufel" (green trim) Captain: Br. Jonathan (Jurme Sarma), Master of the Nightwatch * 4 Tactical squads * 2 Assault squads * 4 Devastator squads The 4th company is notorious for never relinquishing an inch of ground to the enemy. Their moving barrage fire is known as the "Feuerwalze" tactic. 5th (Battle) Company, "Mongols" (black trim) Captain: Br. Quiriacus (Senghe Takla), Master of the Daywatch * 6 Tactical squads * 2 Assault squads * 2 Devastator squads 6th (Reserve) Company (orange trim) Captain: Br. Valerianus (Thaye Tompa), Master of the Arsenal * 10 Tactical squads 7th (Reserve) Company (purple trim) Captain: Br. Guillaume (Sonam Rikpa), Master of the Secrets * 10 Tactical squads 8th (Reserve) Company (grey trim) Captain: Br. Uriel (Jikten Pasang), Lord Executioner * 10 Assault squads 9th (Reserve) Company (blue trim) Captain: Br. Benedict (Nudan Torje), Master of the Relics * 10 Devastator squads 10th (Scout) Company, "Outriders" (no trim) Captain: Br. Tiberius (Lutrup Dampa), Master of Recruits * 10 Scout squads The Ram's scouts like it fast and not necessarily sneaky. Bikes and Landspeeders are their preferred means of transportation. Fortress-Monastery The fortress-monastery of the Golden Rams lies in the heart of a huge mountain range, the Gimalai. The visible parts of the monastery sit on a ridge protunding out of the southern mountainside of Receptus Mons. To the uninitiated, it is only accessible through a series of ledges, arcades and stairways carved into the rock, surmounting almost 2,000 meters of altitude. An old saying states, that this approach is the first test of commitment for the aspirants. The monastery predates the arrival of the space marines by several millenia, but was given up a couple of generations prior to the formation of the new chapter. When the Adeptus Mechanicus was looking for a place to establish a base for the Rams, Receptus Mons was the logical choise. The halls and caverns of the old monastery were reconstructed and greatly expanded into the heart of the mountain, and massive fortifications were added. Besides numerous halls, galeries and the usual facilities of a full fledged fortress-monastery, these expansions include camouflaged hangars for the airborne vehicles of the chapter, ramps and masked gateways for its groundbased assets and a network of sensor arrays, bunkers and batteries in the surrounding slopes. The valleys around Receptus Mons are settled by loyal clans, which receive basic education, training and equipment in exchange for food, raw materials and intelligence. Most of the servants and household personnel of the chapter is recruited here. Receptus Mons and its surroundings are believed to be holy or haunted ground by various local cults, which adds a welcommed layer of mystery and confidentiality to the presence of the chapter. Combat Doctrine As can be expected from a Crimson Fists' successor chapter, the Golden Rams prefer ranged combat and are highly competent in siege warfare, both in the offensive and the defensive. The frequent outbreaks of Ork infestation in the northern mountain ranges are considered good training opportunities for the scouts and fresh battle-brothers, which adds to the Ram's reputation as excellent mountain warriors. One particularity of the Rams is their obsession with flamers and aversion against plasma weapons. There seems to be no apparent reason for both. Chapter Beliefs The Emperor of Mankind and his everlasting sacrifice is held in highest esteem by the Rams, although they don't view him as a god and therefore don't worship him as such. Because the chapter recruits from a relatively small populance with a quite homogeneous cultural background, the beliefs of this people have a huge impact on the chapter's philosophy. Therefore, the Emperor is revered as an enlightened forefather and buddha, who's example is to be emulated. Chapter Relics TBD Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The power armour of the Rams is painted in dark blue with golden aquila or imperialis. Individual warriors may enhance their greaves with red and yellow flames. The Rams use the common color code for company affiliation on the rims of their shoulder pads. Squad speciality is indicated by the standard iconography in white on the right shoulder. Chapter Badge & Heraldry The Golden Ram's chapter badge is a stylized ram's head in gold, usually displayed on the left shoulder guard. Chapter Homeworld Delkhii was colonized during the Dark Age of Technology, after warp drives and navigtors bacame widely available. It is believed that the initial settlers where from a single ethnic group of Terra, as the populance of Delkhii is genetically extremely homogeneous. Astronomy Delkhii is the 4th moon of the 2nd planet (Shoniin, a gas giant) of the main line star Tassila. The system is located in the Scillion sector of Segmentum Tempestus. Geography Delkhii is slightly smaller than Terra and 80% of its surface is covered by oceans. About three quarters of its landmass is concentrated in a super-continent, reaching from the arctic region down past the equator. This continent is comprised of at least 3 major tectonic plates, which form some quite impressive mountain ranges along their borders. The rest of the landmass is distributed into 2 lesser continents and approx. sixhundred islands, most of which are of volcanic origin. Northern Desolation One particular prominent mountain range is the Gimalai, which prevents the glaciers of the arctic zone to reach the temperate climatic zones. Inner Wastelands The inner reaches of the continent are dominated by a couple of mountain ranges surrounding a vast plateau with some jagged canyon systems. Most of the plateau is covered by rocky deserts or dry savannahs, but some of the larger valleys and canyons are fertile enough to support complex ecosystems and even human settlements. Coast The southern part of the continent has an almost subtropical climate and is covered largely by primeval forests. The areas along numerous rivers and streams are cleared, settled and cultivated by the majority of the human population. Culture & Politics Delkhii is catalogued as a feudal world, but this is only a rough approximation and not undisputed. The cultures of the major groups range from nomadic tribes up to city states on the verge of industrialization. The chapter master of the Golden Rams is the nominal planetary governor of Delkhii, but usually doesn't interfere with the petty politics of the locals. With the exception of the clans around the fortress-monestary Receptus Mons, the human populance of Delkhii knows nothing about the Imperium of Man and the presence of the space marines. Nomadic Tribes The inner plateau is roamed by nomadic tribes, who live of their cattle and frequent raids on other tribes and settlements in the canyons and valleys. They have no formal political structure beyond the tribal level and are constantly in feud with each other and everybody else. Feudal Clans & Monasteries In the frugal canyons and the larger valleys of the mountains, where permanent settlement and agriculture is feasible, a feudal society has emerged. Usually some kind of warrior clan controls and protects a couple of villages against raiding parties of the nomads or malevolent neighbors. In addition, hundreds of monasteries are scattered throughout the mountains and serve as cultural and educational centers for the majority of the clans and tribes of the plateau. Receptus Mons, the fortress-monastery of the Golden Rams, was once one of this kernels of wisdom and knowledge, long before the space marines elected it as their homestead. City States Along the coast and rivers of the south lie the more sophisticated city states, with a diverse collection of political systems. Some of the more developed city states are on the verge of the first industrial revolution, complete with gunpowder weapons and steam powered machinery and transportation. These city states form and dissolve alliances on a near daily basis and are constantly in conflict with each other over resources, influence and ideology. Theology Despite centuries of more or less clandestine efforts by the Ecclesiarchy to establish the Imperial Cult, the worship of the God-Emperor is nothing more than a glittering varnish over an ancient belief, which the ancestors of the current populance brought along from old Earth. This belief incorporates concepts like reincarnation, selfenlightment through meditation and a plethora of lesser gods, saints, deamons, spirits and whatever, which border on heresy in the eyes of the Ecclesiarchy. Since Delkhii is the homeworld of a space marine chapter, the Ecclesiarchy and the Inquisition are only moderately interested in bringing the populance into further compliance with the Imperial Cult. Relations Allies * Imperial Fists, Crimson Fists and most of their successor chapters. * Roderick "The Guillotine" of Schwarzmark, a Freeblade Knight who roams the Scillion sector. Roderick repeatedly joined campaigns of the Rams against all kinds of xenos. After Gabriel's honour guard saved his life and -- more importantly -- secured his downed Knight Errant in the battle of the Meggidon Marches, he swore allegiance to the chapter and adopted parts of its colours and heraldry. Of course, he isn't part of the official roster or command structure and is therefore considered an informal "lay brother". * 7th Eridani Light Cavalry. Enemies * Xenos, especially Orks. Gallery Golden Rams Vet Sgt.png|Veteran Sergeant Narzissus, 4th company, 2nd Tactical Squad Golden Rams Veteran Marine 2.png|A Veteran Marine of the Golden Rams elite 1st Company Golden Rams Terminator.png|A Veteran Marine in Terminator Armour of the Golden Rams elite 1st Company Category:22nd Founding Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines